narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nijigakure
Nijigakure (虹隠れの里, Nijigakure no Sato, English TV: "Village Hidden among the Rainbows" or "Hidden Rainbow Village", Literally meaning: Village Hidden by Rainbows) is the hidden village of the Land of Rainbows. Even though, for the most part, is not involved in the member as one of the Five categorically Great Shinobi Countries, Nijigakure, however, it may be, nevertheless favor a kage system, which the bellwether of the village, authentically is the most powerful shinobi which elected by the population of the village and country. As the designation of the Land is located, Nijigakure is a three-layered gargantuan stone fortress and one of the floating islands in the Land of Rainbows. The innermost of the circumventing fortress, there lies a Giant Tree, the tree itself engender massive amounts of chakra from the air and turns them into a gravitational force, which makes it float. Numerous of Nijigakure shinobi have been mutated to a minuscule degree, most likely due to exposure of the God Tree, which has caused them to develop air chakra inside their body and give them the capability to fly. Nijigakure has an average statistic through the population, military, and economy, which makes it a decent place to live. The concretely standard attire for Nijigakure shinobi consists of white robes, along with a long, sweeping white toga draped around the upper body and sometimes wear a cloak with a hood. Because Nijigakure was composed of several countries, namely: Land of Fire, Land of Water, and Land of Lightning, shinobi in Nijigakure use elements that are in accordance with these countries on average, namely: Fire Release, Water Release, and Lightning Release. Even so, a small number still use the Earth Release and Wind Release. History Native tribes from the village of Nijigakure emanate from the village of Mountains' Graveyard, from where they have each family who then perpetuates their scion and generation to the future. They are the first to dock in the Land of Rainbows and form the village of Nijigakure. They flocked aboard a ship utilizing old teak wood from their village to make the ship sturdy to perpetuate their peregrination. Many of them brought family and relatives to accompany each of them. They withal did not forget to prepare materials on the way to the Land of Rainbows which included aliment supplies, implements, coal and they withal brought their livestock to breed on the island they were going to visit. The tribes of the Mountains' Graveyard have a goal to plain Rainbow to find pabulum ingredients, apparel, incipient animals, and look for mining materials. When they arrived first on the Land of Rainbows, they anchored their ship on the coast of the island, then moved the items they carried and built an ephemeral housing area around the coast. The next day they commenced cutting the wood around the beach to establish an aeonian residence. Nijigakure was founded sometime after a numerous extraordinary meteorite, after the explosion, it commenced to composed some diverse archipelago, which one is the Divine Tree seed, thumped its location one thousand years earlier. The villager from the Land of Rainbows, which was once a tribe of the Mountains' Graveyard village, sail to its island of the Divine Tree seed furthermore, originated the settlement, thus making it the preeminent inhabitant. Following a couple of centuries later, the Divine Tree seed sprouted to a cyclopean tree. The Colossal Tree independently commenced to consuming natural energy from the ground by its very nature, thus making the island commenced to levitate due to its outlandish facilities. The Colossal Tree by and of itself, transmitted chakra-glowing radiation, furthermore, generate massive amounts of chakra through the air and the sunbeam, to make it as photosynthesis. Due to exposure of the Divine Tree, each individual of the floating island was able to develop breathing chakra inside their body and give them the capability to circumnavigate through the atmosphere; thus making it, the earliest chronicle of the Nijigakure.